Sir Percival of Rysaul
Sir Percival of Rysaul (Percy for short) is a knight & the current Blue Dino Knight Ranger (or Dino Knight Blue), the Blue Ranger of the Dino Knight Rangers. Character History Personality Percy is characterized by his calm, intellect, & wisdom. He is amazed by new information, such as Kylie's father's renditions of prehistoric animals. However, he can be too objective & thus become insensitive to the feelings of others, shown when he considered the Tricera KnightZord not as a partner but as a "weapon". Even then, he is still a friendly person at heart. Dino Knight Blue - Dino Armors= - Dino Power Armor= Arsenal *Dino Knight Morpher *Dino Armors **Blue Tricera Armor ** Dino Power Armor Zords *Tricera KnightZord - Dino Reverse Armor= Arsenal *Dino Knight Morpher *Dino Armors **Blue Tricera Armor ** Dino Reverse Armor Zords *Tricera KnightZord - Dino Shine Armor= Arsenal *Dino Knight Morpher *Dino Armors **Blue Tricera Armor ** Dino Shine Armor Zords *Tricera KnightZord - Dino Spin Armor= Arsenal *Dino Knight Morpher *Dino Armors **Blue Tricera Armor ** Dino Spin Armor Zords *Tricera KnightZord - Dino Sight Armor= Arsenal *Dino Knight Morpher *Dino Armors **Blue Tricera Armor ** Dino Sight Armor Zords *Tricera KnightZord - Dino Dry Armor= Arsenal *Dino Knight Morpher *Dino Armors **Blue Tricera Armor ** Dino Dry Armor Zords *Tricera KnightZord - Dino Shield Armor= Arsenal *Dino Knight Morpher *Dino Armors **Blue Tricera Armor ** Dino Shield Armor Zords *Tricera KnightZord - Dino Mist Armor= Arsenal *Dino Knight Morpher *Dino Armors **Blue Tricera Armor ** Dino Mist Armor Zords *Tricera KnightZord - Dino Gravity Armor= Arsenal *Dino Knight Morpher *Dino Armors **Blue Tricera Armor ** Dino Gravity Armor Zords *Tricera KnightZord - Dino Speed Armor= Arsenal *Dino Knight Morpher *Dino Armors **Blue Tricera Armor ** Dino Speed Armor Zords *Tricera KnightZord }} - Upgrades= - Ptera Ice Armor= Using the Ptera Ice Armor, Dino Knight Blue can equip the Ptera Ice Armor, enabling him to perform powerful ice-based attacks & fly at super speed. Arsenal *Dino Knight Morpher *Dino Armors **Blue Tricera Armor **Ptera Ice Armor Zords *Tricera KnightZord *Ptera KnightZord Attacks *'Dino Blizzard Slash': Dino Knight Blue generates subzero wind with his sword that solidifies into a manifestation of the Ptera KnightZord's head & executes an ice slash that's accompanied by a manifestation of the Ptera KnightZord's body. - Dimetro Fire Armor= Using the Dimetro Fire Armor in his sword, Dino Knight Blue can equip the Armor, allowing him to perform highly destructive fire-based attacks. Arsenal *Dino Knight Morpher *Dino Armors **Blue Tricera Armor **Dimetro Fire Armor Zords *Tricera KnightZord *Dimetro KnightZord - TBA= }} - Shadow Boost= }} Notes * Percy is the first Blue Ranger of a dinosaur-themed season to have a Triceratops motif since Billy Cranston from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers & Ethan James from Power Rangers Dino Thunder. * Percy is the fourth Ranger to have hair dyed (though partially) in a color representing their ranger color. **Trip/Time Force Green from the 9th season Power Rangers Time Force was the first to do this as his hair was dyed green. **Tyzonn/Mercury Ranger from the 15th season Power Rangers Operation Overdrive was the second as he dyed his hair blonde. **Sarah Copper/Ninja Steel Pink from the 24th season Power Rangers Ninja Steel (& the 25th season Super Ninja Steel) was the third as she also dyed her hair blonde. *As Dino Knight Blue is the first user of the Pachy Terra Armor, this makes Percy the first Ranger in Power Rangers history to access a shared upgrade/power-up form before the Red Rangers & Sixth Rangers. See Also *Sir Livius of Rysaul - His predecessor as Dino Knight Blue *Melt - Super Sentai counterpart in Ryusoulger Category:Power Rangers Dino Knights Category:Ranger Category:Blue Ranger Category:Dino Knight Rangers Category:Male Category:Replacement PR Rangers Category:Second-In-Command Category:PR Second-in-command Category:PR 2 Category:Hair-Dyed Rangers Category:Super Rangers